New Family
by Sachi d Readers
Summary: Saat keluarga kecil baru ini terbentuk, bagaimana ceritanya? Sepertinya Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan kesepian lagi - NICHIJOU. Chap 3 Update, dan Genre bergeser
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

"Seijuro.. ayah minta maaf. Selama ini ayah mengabaikan mu."

"Otou-sama apa terjadi sesuatu?" Akashi tampak bingung melihat sikap otou-samanya yang janggal.

"Otou-sama menemukan orang yang otou-sana cintai. Ijinkan otou-sama mu ini untuk menikahinya.."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, dia tidak menyangka akan ada hari dimana otou-samanya akan membuka hatinya seperti ini. "Jika itu yang otou-sama inginkan aku tidak keberatan, tetapi otou-sama harus berjanji tetap mencintai kaa-sama selamanya."

"Arigatou. Seijuro."

"Jadi seperti apa calon ibuku? Apakah dia cantik dan lembut?"

"Ah... sebenarnya.."

PERTEMUAN

"Doumo Akashi-kun." Kata pemuda bersurai langit itu datar.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa kau ada di sini..?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tou-chan yang mengajaku kesini Akashi-kun."

Dan tidak lama kemudian dua pria berumur ikut duduk di dalam cafe yang sudah di pesan oleh mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya pria bersurai biru terang bagai langit.

"Ah baguslah. Jika Seijuro sudah kenal dengan Tetsuya. Kalian tentunya pasti sudah akrab." Akashi agak tidak percaya jika pria bermata merah di sampingnya adalah otou samanya yang selama ini terlihat dingin. Apakah otou samanya sebegitu bahagianya untuk memperknalkan calon istri nya kepada Seijuro? Tapi jika benar dimanakah calon ibunya? Jangan bilang...

"Tetsuya, Seijuro. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah."

Hening sejenak..

"AAPAAA?"

PANGGILAN

"Akashi-kun?" Panggil Kuroko. Saat ini mereka sedang menemani kedua orang tua mereka berbelanja perlemgkapan umtuk pernikahan mereka di German. Mulanya Kuroko kaget, seberapa kaya calon ayahnya kah sampai bisa mempersiapkan pernikahan mewah di Jerman. Tapi ia tidak jadi terlalu peduli setelah melihat wajah bahagia ayahnya yang berhasil bangkit bahagia kembali setelah di ceraikan oleh ibu kandungnya.

"Ya ada apa Testsuya?"

"Apa ini artinya aku akan jadi kakak mu?"

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?! Sudah jelas aku lebih.. tunggu tanggal berapa kau lahir?"

"Hmm.. 31 Januari."

Dan Akashi berhenti berkata-kata

"Ne..Seijuro. ayo panggil aku Onii-chan."

"Tetsuya! Kau-..." Akashi terdiam berusaha mencari bantahan. Dan akhirnya dia pasrah.. "o..oni..oni ni -chan..." kata Akashi dengan muka merah padam.

RUMAH BARU

Akashi Tetsuya tidak menyangka jika pasangan bahagia itu sudah mempersiapkan rumah baru untuk keluarga kecil mereka tempati. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil tetapi sangat nyaman. Terletak di sebuah komplek ramai yang memiliki tetangga tetangga yang ramah. Kurang lebih mirip seperti rumahnya yang dulu.

"Testuya suka rumah barunya?" Tanya ayah barunya.

"Aku suka aka- maksud ku otou-chan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baguslah. Yang memilih rumah ini ayahmu. Dia sangat pintar memilih."

"Ohhh. Ya rumah ini nyaman." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Akashi menatap rumah sederhana mereka dengan pandangan takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan tinggal di rumah yang (menurutnya) sangat menarik. Sebenarnya itu hanya rumah biasa, tetapi seumur hidup Akashi sudah tinggal di manor raksasa dan rumah tradisional Jepang yang luar biasa besar di Kyoto dan Tokyo, dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kilatan kecil takjub di matanya.

"Tetsuya!"

"Ada apa Seijuro?"

"Aku akan pakai kamar yang ini." Kata Seijuro absolut, sambil menunjuk kamar dengan jendela yang sudah di desain oleh kepala keluarga akashi dengan gaya minimalis.

"Ehh.."

(Note: rumah Seijuro yang di Tokyo dan Kyoto dulu bergaya victoria, dan jepang tradisional)

PELIHARAAN

"Tetsuya itu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Yang bergoyang goyang itu."

"Oh maksudmu Nigou?"

"Nigou?"

"Ya kenapa?"

"Singkirkan." Akashi memberi perintah tanpa nada.

"Eh? Tidak Seijuro, dia peliharaanku."

Anjing itu mendekat ke arah Akashi, dan Akashi terus memberi perintah kepada anjing yang tidak mau patuh itu. sampai ia mulai terpojok "Oniichan.. onegai..."Tetsuya hanya bisa ber sweatdrop-ria

TBC

Sebenernya aku ngak suka nulis, eh... tapi aku suka baca ff, eh..tapi aku suka bikin cerita,tapi mentok mentok cuman di kepala doang ceritanya, dan masih banyak tapi lainnya. Setelah lima tahun jadi readers akhirnya aku coba nulis juga hahaha. Makanya ff ini berantakan, kalo ada request atau pertanyaan tentang ff ini silahkan pencet review. Terima kasih readers-tachi.

NEXT: SEKOLAH


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Chapter 2**

**SEKOLAH**

_"Watashi wa Akashi Seijuro. Yoroshiku onega__i__kishimasu."_

Seijuro memberi salam pada anggota basket Seirin yang tidak bisa menahan kekagetannya. Layaknya pembukaan _manga manga shoujou_ ia memperkenalkan diri di hari pertamanya bersekolah kepada anggota tim basket yang baru ia masuki.

"Akashi Seijuro? Kapten tim _K__iseki no sedai_ dan _uncrowned king_?" Riko masih mempertanyakan dirinya dan matanya. Begitu juga anggota yang lain.

"Eh. Akashi kenapa pindah ke Seirin? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _winter cup_ taun lalu?" Tanya Kagami bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak." Akashi mengatakannya dengan wajah penuh ke absolutan dan intimidasi tinggi pada Kagami. Membuat Kagami merasa menjadi pendek di hadapin Akashi. Akashi melirik Kuroko dari jauh sekilas, dan Kuroko hanya memberi isyarat dengan menggoyang kan tangan dan berwajah datar seolah-olah berkata 'aku serahkan pada Seijuro saja.' Tidak mungkin kan mereka berdua tiba tiba bilang kedua ayah mereka menikah dan mereka sekarang menjadi saudara, itu terlalu tiba-tiba, dan akan banyak tanggapan aneh. Kalau bukan karena Ayah Seijuro yang memaksa kepindahan nya ke Seirin, Seijuro juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Orang tua ku ada pekerjaan di Tokyo, dan ia ingin aku masuk ke sini karena dekat dengan rumah."

Akashi berkata dengan penuh percaya diri seolah olah itu semua bukan kebohongan. Akashi kembali memandang mata Tetsuya sekilas, pandangan kagum di berikan oleh Tetsuya, seakan akan dia mengatakan 'good job! Sei-chan.'

Dan latihan di mulai seperti biasanya, para senpai yang lain langsung memutus kan Akashi akan masuk tim utama dengan mudah, dan Akashi bisa saja menjadi kapten lagi setelah anggota kelas tiga berhenti mengikuti kegiatan klub untuk persiapan ujian.

**Cat **

Akashi menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan Tetsuya saat kegiatan klub, namun anggota Seirin tidak tertarik mempertanyakan itu di karenakan hal itu terlihat wajar karena Akashi dulu adalah teman setim Tetsuya

Kagami pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Berbasa basi dengan bertanya hal sepele yang berarti besar.

"Oi Kuroko, kenapa tadi kau di panggil sensei?" Tanya Kagami

"Eh.. ada tugas yang aku lupa Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko bohong. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia di panggil orang tua guru untul mengisi biodata baru murid kan?

"Ohh. Kagami Taiga. Light barumu itu Tetsuya?"

"Ya. Mungkin kalian sudah kenal tapi akan ku kenalkan lagi. Kagami-kun _kochira akashi seijuro desu_."

Keheningan terjadi sejenak, dan terus berlanjut canggung sampai..

'WOOF!'

"Nigou!? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kuroko bertanya pada Nigou, dan hanya Nigou jawab dengan kibasan ekor. "Seijuro-kun Kagami-kun. Aku mau memberi makan Nigou dulu jaa." Kata Kuroko sambil meninggalkan dua orang berambut merah yg menjaga jarak 5 meter dari Nigou.

"Jadi.. sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami.

"SMP" jawab Akashi singkat.

Kagami merasa sebal dengan jawaban Akashi yang terdengar judes, tapi ia berusaha abaikan sifat Akashi yang satu itu. Sampai keheningan terjadi kembali.

Kagami mulai memakan roti super besarnya. Sedangkan Akashi mulai membuka bekal makan siangnya.

"Memangnya makan segitu kenyang?"

"Hn.."

"Kau mirip Kuroko."

"Kau yg makan terlalu banyak Taiga."

Akashi membuka kotak makannya, binar kecil terlihat dimatanya saat melihat isi bekal hari ini adalah tofu. Ternyata benar otousan barunya memang jago memasak. Ia harus sering sering merequest tofu untuk makan siang.

"Tofu jepang ya? Lucu sekali ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya."

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Aku jadi ingin coba membuatnya. Dulu aku pernah coba bikin tofu cina tapi sulit sekali."

"Kau bisa masak Taiga?"

"Sedikit. Aku tinggal sendiri jadi ya begitulah. Biasanya Kuroko suka mampir akhir pekan untuk nonton."

"Menarik, aku lebih suka tofu cina. Tapi sebenarnya semua tofu itu enak jadi aku tak terlalu memikirkan prosesnnya."

"Haha jadi kau suka sekali tofu ya ternyata." Kagami tertawa hangat. Akashi merasakan perasaan aneh bersama Kagami. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang baru. Perasaan ragu aneh dan nyamanpun bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kalian akan latihan sore ini?" Kagami agak kaget saat Akashi membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ya. Kami biasa latihan sampai sore. Tapi pasti Nigou juga menunggu Kuroko." Curhat Kagami dengan wajah bete.

"Kau takut anjing. Heh?"

"Ngak! Mereka hanya mengganggu Saja! Buat apa aku takut." Jawab Kagami gelagapan.

"Hmm ya kucing lebih tenang. Harusnya Kuroko memumut kucing saja."

"Ya. Dulu aku pernah memilihara kucing."

Pembicaraan mereka terus mengalir sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Latihan berjalan dengan baik. Kuroko yang pingsan. Kagami yang keram keram. Anggota yang tepar dimana mana, dan Akashi yang masih menjaga jarak dengan nigou duduk di bangku lapangan.

"Seijuro-kun aku harus beli makanan Nigou."

"Tak apa aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yo Kuroko ayo makan burger!"

"Maaf Kagami aku harus beli makanan nigou. Oh ya Seijuro-kun belum pernah ke maji burger di daerah ini. Bagaimana kalau Seijuro-kun coba temani Kagami-kun."

"Hm. Aku tak biasa makan makanan cepat saji."

"Di dekat maji burger ada toko yang menjual sop dengan tofu. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir!"

"Hosh. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan Kagami-kun. Akashi -kun."

**END OF FIRST DAY**

"Jadi bagaimana Seirin?" Tanya pria dewasa berambut biru.

"Menyenangkan otou-san. Tapi kenapa Kuroko boleh membawa Nigou?"

"Etto.. sebenarnya setiap pagi Nigou pasti menghilang, dan yah dia pasti masuk tas Kuroko. Sei-chan mau apa buat sarapan?"

"Tofu."

"Nee... Sei-chan kau harus makan makanan lain. Nanti tofunya jadi tidak spesial. Tou-san akan buat tofu seminggu 2 kali saja. Ok?"

"Ok.. kl begitu aku mau kare."

"Sei-chan bantu tou-san masak makan malam ya."

"Ha'i."

"Sei-chan tolong rebus air nya ya."

"Kay. Tou-san. Bagaimana kalau air nya gosong?"

"eh.."

**TBC**

**Yayy.. ternata ff ini masih lanjut walau isinya cuman percakapan tidak berguna sehari hari LOL. Ya.. aku gak terlalu suka nulis juga HaHaHa.. maaf kalau banyak typo soalnya aku kurang teliti. KagaAka itu unyu ya... doakan aku niat buat ngelanjutin. **

**Next Chapter: Otanjoubi Omedatou**


	3. Chapter 3

**DICLAIMER: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**NICHIJOU 3**

Diary Seijuro: Tanggal xx Bulan xx Tahun xxxx

Sudah sebulan lebih aku pindah ke seirin. Aku mendapat teman teman baru yang selalu membantu ku setiap aku memerintah mereka, dan Seirin memiliki pelatih yang hebat, menu menu latihannya sungguh bagus.

Tadi siang Taiga memberikan ku sup tofu percobaannya, walau tak seenak buatan Kaa-chan, dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau anak anak _kisedai_ sering main ke sini, sudah beberapa kali aku bertemu dengan Ryouta, Daiki, dan Shintarou, bahkan Atsushi yang katanya ingin menemani temannya yang bernama Tatsuya mengunjungi Taiga.

Kise tetap berisik, dan sekarang dia mulai berani-beraninya memeluk ku dan berteriak di kupingku sampai akhirnya aku harus mencuri gunting Shintarou agar Ryouta bisa berhenti memelukku. kisedai bilang mereka senang melihat ku pindah ke Tokyo, mereka merasa lucu melihat aku dan Tetsuya memakai seragam yang sama. Tentu saja aku marah karena dibilang lucu. Apa aku harus beli gunting sendiri sekarang? Yang pasti bukan gunting 100 yen seperti punya Shintarou.

Ternyata daiki, dan Tetsuya sama sama suka anjing, dan daiki sialan itu sepertinya berniat mengisengiku. Untung saja ada atsushi yang bisa ku sogok dengan cemilan agar mau menjauhkan ku dari Nigou.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya hari itu menjadi reuni kecil yang menyenangkan, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa tetsuya serimg menignite pass perut perut anak anal kisedai? Apa ini efek dari film kekerasan?

Kaa-chan hari ini aku bermain seharian, rasanya aneh. Aku biasa sibuk jadi tak biasa senang-senang begini. Mungkin punya saudara laki laki sepeti Tetsuya itu adalah hadiah yang kau pinta kepada tuhan untuk ku? Sekarang Tou-sama tak pernah _over_tegas seperti dulu, dan minggu depan kami akan kekebun binatang seperti anak TK saja ya kaa-chan?

* * *

Diary Tetsuya: Tanggal xx Bulan xx Tahun xxxx

Hari ini anak anak kisedai main ke Seirin, sebenarnya hanya Aomine-kun, dan kise-kun saja yang berkunjung, tapi karena dengan kebetulan kami bertemu dengan Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun di _majiba_ kami jadi jalan bersama-sama.

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada banyak aura berbahaya dimana mana, aura-aura yang mengincar seijuro-kun ku. Seijuro-kun memang jadi lebih manis, dan lembut semejak orang tua kami menikah, tapi bukan berarti mereka boleh menyentuh Seijuro-kun dengan pandangan mencurigakan seperti itu.

Aku bukan kakak _overprotective _ok? Tapi Seijuro-kun ku masih polos akan dunia luar setelah ia keluar dari rutinitas monotonnya dulu.

Untungnya Seijuro-kun bisa bela diri dengan gunting(?) Jadi aku tak perlu merasa terlalu cemas. Tapi sifat polos dan himederenya itu memang manis. Aku akan melindunginya sesuai permintaan Tou-san.

* * *

BONUS: Nii-Chan Hanya milik Akashi Seijuro-Sama.

Ini adalah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, di saat Seijuro mulai sebal dengan Tetsuya yang semakin sering bermain HP, dan mengabaikannya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak terjadi tanpa sebab!

Ini semua adalah ulah anak bernama Ogiwara itu. Entah itu siapa pertamanya aku tidak tahu, yang pasti orang itu telah membuat Tetsuya terlalu sibuk sehingga menjadi sering mengabaikanku, padahal perintah miliknya adalah absolut.

Pria berambut hitam itu tidak terlalu tinggi, sifatnya polos, dan selalu nempel nempel ke Tetsuya di hari minggu kemarin, tentu saja Tetsuya memperkenalkanku padanya, anaknya ramah tapi dimata ku dia seperti anak anjing yang menyebalkan. Tetsuya tidak berhenti henti mengobrol dengan Ogiwara, dan karena saat itu aku sedang sebal aku diam saja. Tetsuya mengajak kami kesebuah lapangan basket yang sepi, dan mereka pun mulai bermain seharian.

Sampai pada saat sore hari, Tetsuya mengajak kami untuk membeli vanilla shake, sehingga hanya tersisa aku dan Ogiwara.

"ne. Akashi-san."

"hn?"

"sebenarnya aku menyukai Tetsuya, tapi aku gugup kalo sudah membicarakan itu. Bisa bantu aku?"

"lewati dulu mayat ku kalau kau mau mengambil Tetsuya." Mendengar ku berkata begitu dia tertawa. Tetsuya keluar dari _Majiba, _dan Ogiwara dengan wajah menyebalkannya merangkul pundak Tetsuya dengan santainya, menyebalkan...

TBC

Hahaha update. Sebenernya mau bikin ff ultah, tapi udah ke apus hiks' sebenernya aku bingung mau pairingin siapa ma siapa, dan aku udah kehabisan ide, yang punya ide atau mau request PM aku aja atau pencet biru biru dibawah.


	4. Seperti Pohon

**DISCLAIMER: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WARN: TYPO**

**GENRE di chap ini menjadi Romance.**

**SEPERTI POHON**

Ini namanya kebun binatang tempatnya luas, dan banyak binatangnya. Tentu saja semua orang tahu itu. Akashi Seijuro juga tau kebun binatang tempat yang di sukai anak-anak, karena banyak hewan yang lucu. Disukai sebagai tempat kunjungan keluarga juga, makanya dia banyak melihat keluarga kecil berpiknik kesini, tidak heran sekali melihat banyak anak-anak yang berkeliaran dimana-mana, dan dia juga amat sangat tahu kalau kebun binatang adalah tempat para muda mudi melakukan aksi pendekatan mereka dengan lawan jenis, atau sesama jenis.

"Tetsu! Lihat ada kelinci lucu sekali."

"Ogiwara-kun kelincinya mengingatkan ku akan seseorang." Kata Tetsuya sambil memperhatikan kelinci bermata merah.

"Hahaha pasti mirip adik mu ya."

"ya aku jadi hawatir dengan Sei-chan. Dia pasti kesepian dirumah."

"Tenang saja, aku yakin di baik baik saja." Kata Ogiwara sambil melirik ke arah Seijuro yang bersembunyi di balik tiang. 'sial' pikir Seijuro, sudah 2 jam ia memata-matai si nii-chanNYA dan si anak laki-laki yang membawa Nii-channya pergi. Ia tau Ogiwara sudah dari tadi mengetahui dirinya ada di situ, tapi Tetsuya belum, dan Seijuro tidak ingin ketahuan Nii-channya kalau sebenarnya ia membututinya sejak tadi pagi.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di _Majiba_?"

"Ide bagus Ogiwara-kun aku juga sudah haus."

"Baiklah hari ini aku akan mentraktir Tetsu!"

"Terima kasih banyak Ogiwara-kun." Jawab Tetsuya dengan nada senang.

Tentu saja Seijuro yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mengikuti mereka, dan mungkin hari ini dia harusnya mendengarkan nasihat Midorima _'Akashi jangan lupa membawa lucky item nanodayo, bukanya aku khawatir, tapi menurut Oha-asa harusnya kau membawa GPS Pink.'_ Tentu saja ia menyesal sekarang, karena sepertinya ia tersesat, tentu saja ia hafal jalan ke Majiba, tapi daerah dekat kebun binatang baru pertama kalia ia kesini, dan ia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya. Tentu saja seharusnya ia mengecek GPS di _Smartphone._ Tentu saja ia akan melakukan itu, tapi jika begini ia bisa saja mengambil rute yang berbeda dengan Nii-channya, dan jadi kehilangan jejak mereka berdua saat di jalan. Seijuro mulai kesal, dan _mood_ nya yang buruk membuatnya jadi lepas konsentrasi.

'BRUK'

"Sumimasen."Kata Seijuro saat ia menyenggol pejalan kaki yang sibuk memegang beberapa buku.

"Akashi?" Kata pria berambut ke abu-abuan itu kaget.

"Mayuzumi-senpai! Sedang apa disini?"

"Oh.. penulis LN Ringo-chan habis membuat _fansmeeting_ di Tokyo jadi aku kesini. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini." Kata Mayuzumi sambil menaruh buku yang ia pegang kedalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Mayuzumi-senpai. Sudah makan siang?"

"Eh.."

-4—

"Hosh..." Seijuro kecewa, benar saja ia tidak menemukan Nii-channya disini.

"Ada masalah ya."

"Eh.." Akashi kaget mendengar komentar senpainya.

"Cerita saja, kau tidak seperti Akashi yang biasanya hari ini. Aku bukan tipe pemberi saran yang baik, tapi aku pendengar yang baik." Kata Mayuzumi dengan wajah datar sambil membuka salah satu _Light novel_ yang baru ia beli.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia kakakku sekarang."

"ohhw Kuroko Tet- APAA!?" Mayuzumi Langsung kaget, tiba-tiba hening sejenak, dan wajahnya kembali datar, harusnya ia tidak perlu kaget dengan kehidupan abstrak si pemuda merah, seandainya si pemuda merah menjadi pasukan terkuat umat manusiapun itu juga tidak aneh.

"Kami cukup dekat saat jadi keluarga, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dengan temannya, bukannya apa-apa. Aku juga tidak tahu aku kenapa, tapi aneh saja. Maksud ku ya begitulah susah di jelaskan." Kata Seijuro bingung sendiri dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau kesepian."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Aku selalu benar Senpai!"

"Kalau begitu jangan bersikap seperti orang kesepian." Kata Mayuzumi sambil mengelus lembut kepala Seijuro. Entah kenapa melihat Seijuro di kehidupan luar sekolahnya terlihat sanga menggemaskan. Polos. Manis. Jenius. Tapi... sifat kebingungannya itu sangat menggemaskan jika menyangkut hal hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

Disisi lain Seijuro hanya menunduk, wajahnya merah. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan banyak perhatian lebih selai ibunya, dan Tetsuya. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang berani melakukan itu padanya.

"Senpai ayo kita ke jalan-jalan." Kata Seijuro.

"Ayo ketoko buku." Kata Mayuzumi, dan di ikuti anggukan Seijuro.

-4-

"Mayuzumi-Senpai katanya di sini ada _fanbook special_ Ringo-chan." Akashi menunjuk salah satu toko buku yang belum mereka datangi.

"Aku sudah punya. Akashi kemarilah di wajah mu ada bulu mata."

"Apa sudah hilang?" Kata Seijuro sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Belum, Mendekatlah." Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dan tiba-tiba membuat keduanya canggung 'Aura Mayuzumi-senpai mirip Nii' . Mayuzumi segera mengusap pipi Seijuro saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan.

"PEDOFIL MENJAUHLAH DARI AKASHICHI!" Teriak pria berambut kuning yang berlari kearah mereka, diikuti pasukan warna warni. Kise segera memeluk Seijuro, dan Kise langsung dipukul oleh Aomine karena main peluk Seijuro.

"Kau mau memakan Aka-chin ya."

"Pelecehan seksual itu di larang keras Nanodayo!"

"Kalian semua sedang apa?" Tanya Seijuro bingung.

"Dare..." Mayuzumi kebingungan. Untuk tempat itu sepi sekali.

"Kami habis mengambil buku tahunan sekolah, tinggal kami berempat yang belum mengambil buku tahunan SMP."

"Ohh Sou. Oh ya.. Minna perkenalkan ini Mayuzumi Chihiro dia dari Rakuzan." Kata Seijuro.

"Ohhww..." Jawab pasukan empat warna.

"Kalian mau kemana ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja." Jawab Mayuzumi datar.

'MEREKA KENCAN?! TIDAK BOLEH DIBIARKAN!' Teriak Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kami ikut jalan-jalan." Kata mereka berempat, dan di iyakan oleh Seijuro.

Mayuzumi bisa melihat jelas, kelengkatan pemuda-pemuda empat warna itu dengan Seijuro, _overprotective, _dan tidak mau kalah? Dan entah kenapa Mayuzumi jadi sedikit merasa cemburu melihatnya.

Seijuro yang melihat toko peralatan kantor jadi teringat untuk membeli beberapa pulpen baru karena miliknya sudah habis, yang lain tentu saja ingin ikut mengekor, tapi tidak diijinkan Seijuro karena tokonya hanya di seberang jalan. Ia mengambil beberapa pulpen juga sekalian untuk Tetsuya, setelah ia membayar di kasir lalu ia keluar, dan seseorang berbadan besar entah sengaja atau tidak menabraknya.

"Sorry Kids, Tubuh orang Jepang memang kecil hahaha." Kata pria itu malah tertawa.

"Wow Nash, sepertinya kau membuat bocah itu marah?"

"Apa kalian tidak tahu sopan santun." Seijuro sungguh marah, dan ia siap kapan saja menancapkan pulpen yang ia pegang ke wajah si pria.

"Ya." Dan mereka benar-benar mencari masalah pada orang yang salah, jangan berlaku macam-macam kepada putra keluarga Akashi yang dibekali ilmu macam-macam terutama sabuk hitam, dan tentu saja mereka kalah telak. Akashi sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya kembali saat serangan akan datang, dan sebuah lemparan kaleng dengat amat keras menghantam kepala pria itu.

"Jangan pernah mengganggunya Nanodayo!" Midorima, dan pasukan warna-warni lain tentu saja datang ketempat perkara.

"tch ayo kita pergi." Kata Pria asing itu.

Sisa sore hari mereka habiskan dengan bermain bola basket. Semuanya berebut mengantar Seijuro pulang tapi dengan semangatnya hanya si pemenang Janken atau suit yang berhak mengantar Seijuro pulang. Tentu saja Janken di lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuro.

Disitulah Mayuzumi yang tidak menyangka menghabiskan sisa malamnya mengantar Seijuro, ia tidak akan membiarkan pasukan warna-warni itu mendapatkan Seijuro, entah ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi yang pasti harus begitu. Sepertinya si senpai juga belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Senpai terima kasih banyak, mau makan malam disini?"

"Tidak perlu, tempat menginapku di hotel sebelah sana kok." Kata Mayuzumi sambil menunjuk salah satu gedung yang terlihat dari rumah keluarga Akashi. Mereka berdiri sangat dekat, "Selamat malam senpai." Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok berambut biru muda, dan anak anjingnya.

"WOOF"

"Sei, kau baru pulang." Kata Tetsuya datar.

"Ya. Aku habis menemani Senpai ke toko buku." Kata Seijuro.

"Aku hawatir sekali, sudah sangat larut. Otou-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Terima kasih banyak senpai, sudah menjaga Sei." Kata Kuroko sambil menunduk.

Setelah berpamitan Mayuzumi pun segera pulang, makan malam keluarga Akashi juha hangat seperti biasanya. Tetsuya, dan Seijuro seperti biasa juga menghabiskan malam minggu mereka untuk menonton film bersama dikamar. Mungkin Seijuro tidak menyadarinya, tapi pohon selalu selalu memiliki banyak daun yang menjaganya.

**OWARI**

-4-

**OMAKE**

Kuroko: Sei tadi itu beneran senpai mu?

Akashi: ya. Nii kemana saja hari ini?

Kuroko: Ogiwara mengajak ku ke _game center._

Di dalam hati masing-masing

Akashi: 'Mati kau Ogiwara.' (dengan kobaran api cemburu)

Kuroko: 'Lihat saja kalau orang itu berani menyentuh Sei-chan. Tidak akan ku biarkan'

**-4-**

**FIC ini sebenarnya resmi tamat, maaf jika seandainya ada TYPO saya memang mahluk yang suka gak teliti. Fic ini saya tamatin di sini karena saya kehabisan ide. Tapi jika para pembaca ada yang punya ide, bisa PM kesaya atau tulis di review, terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca. Mohon maaf dengan para fans SemeAkashi disini dari awal Akashi adalah Uke, bahkan uke dari Kuroko, tapi saya lebih menekankan bromance di KuroAka, dan sisanya Canon OgiKuro, dan MayuAka. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, maaf jika ada yang kecewa hehehe.**


End file.
